


Play with me.

by kitsune45



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/pseuds/kitsune45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me your hand Fili, we can play together.</p>
<p>After a nights drinking Fili and Kili are trying to sleep. But when Fili get's into Kili bed, other things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work done in ages so I am sorry for any mistakes, this was heavily inspired by Rammstiens song Spiel Mit Mir. Very much recommend that song.

Fili lay awake his eyes drifted around the room as he tried to work out why he could not sleep. He’d had plenty of ale at the pub with Kili and the others, he could still feel the pleasant buzz going through his body. Come the morning he had a feeling it’d be nothing more than his mouth being a little dry. Licking his lips Fili sighed and looked over at Kili bed, his brother stupidly had much more and he just knew come midmorning his stupid brother would wake up and demand him to get something for his pounding head. 

“Kee?” called Fili wondering if he’d passed out yet or was pretending.

“Mmm?” came a muffled reply. 

“Are you sleeping yet,” sitting up Fili looked over at Kili bed more taking in Kili still form.

“Maybe” said Kili pulling the cover over his head a little more. “Or maybe I am just being kept awake by someone.” Fili could hear the slight slur in his brother's words, not enough to make his speech to badly affect but enough that if one knew Kili they could tell the difference. 

“Can’t sleep either then I take” teased Fili. 

“No I can sleep just you won’t shut up now” said Kili rolling over to face Fili, only his eyes could be seen and Fili only just held back a loud laugh seeing the accusation in them. “What is your problem any way? We had enough ale to kill a horse.”

“No you had enough ale to kill a horse. I had enough to kill a goat,” pushing the bed covers down a little Fili moved to go sit on the edge of Kili bed. “Can I come and sleep in your bed? I just can’t get comfy tonight.”

“Oh no you don’t” hissed Kili sitting up and trying to push Fili away, but due to his drunk state it was more flailing than anything else. “Go back to your bed and sleep. Leave mine be!”

“Come on Kee just tonight, we use to do it all the time as kids” pointed out Fili trying to get into the bed, Kili drunk flailing not stopping him. “Please. I’ll let you sleep then.”

“Fine just take the side by the wall,” giving in Kili just shuffled over just wanting to get to sleep at that point, his head was beginning to hurt already. Deep down he thought it was just from Fili being a big baby and annoying him. Feeling Fili slip into the bed with him Kili huffed. “Easy, I said you have to have the side by the wall. Your right next to me.” Making sure his back was to Fili Kili closed his eyes.

“Aw come on Kee, too old to hug your brother to?” teased Fili pulling Kili into a hug and holding him tightly. 

“Enough ale to kill a goat are you sure?” asked Kili trying to shuffle away once more, due to Fili grip Kili more wiggle than anything trapped by Fili hold. “Seems more like enough to kill two horses the way your acting.” Wiggling around more Kili froze when Fili made a strangled sound. “Fili?” turning his head he saw the other face was a deep shade of red. “Fili are you okay?” 

 

“Your um wiggling, well it” Fili pushed forwards a little more and let Kili feel what the problem was.

“Really? Was not nicking my bed enough?” asked Kili rolling over and glearing at his brother. “Your a right pain in the ass Fili.”

“Only yours at the moment it seems” mumbled FIli looking down not wanting to see the look on Kili face now, getting into his bed was one thing. Getting hard while your brother ground against you was a whole other kettle of fish. “Look I can just go back to my bed and well it never happen, we’re drunk and things happen.” Loosening his grip on Kili Fili waited for his brother to just leave. 

After a few seconds of thinking Kili rolled over and pressed his forehead against Fili’. Pushing his lower half into his brother he let him find out just why he’d not wanted him in bed with him.

“Before you got into my bed Fee” Kili swallowed hard feeling like he was toeing a line that should not be crossed, but some part deep down wanted to. “Before you got into my bed, I was planning to have a wank before I slept...but now we’re in the same boat.”

“Could I help you?” asked Fili without thinking. “I mean it's not like anything neither of us have seen right,” Fili added quickly to cover up his slip up. “We bath together all the time.” 

“But neither of us are hard when we do that” mumbled Kili, slowly after several long seconds of thinking Kili moved his hand down to the front of Fili trousers and slipped it inside them. His cool hand hit warm skin leaving goosebumps as his fingers trailed lower into Fili underwear. “Just once okay?” 

“Once” agreed Fili slipping his hand into Kili trousers and mocking his movements. “Fuck Kili your big!” Eyes wide Fili looked down and swallowed, the tips of his fingers were already brushing Kili cock and he’d only just got them into his underwear. 

“not that big” said Kil. “Compared to you that is, mahal fee did ma sleep with a horse and you came from it?” Wrapping his hand around Fili cock Kili slowly began to pump. The hard flesh under his hand slowly harden more, pressing his thumb into the thick vein on the underside of Fili cock Kili listen to the hitch in his brother breathing. Doing it again he felt his own cock twitch when Fili moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he bucked into the touch. “Good Fee? You like playing with me?” 

“Really good..and I do” groaned Fili his cheeks dusted a light red, trying to mock Kili movements once more but failing Fili huffed and tried to steady himself. Taking a deep breath he slowly wrapped his fingers around Kili cock. Already the tip felt a little damp, the urge to lift his fingers to his mouth and taste struck Fili like a runaway horse. Mahal above, would Kili be sweet and a little bitter? Or would be salty. The urge was nearly too much for Fili but he made himself stay still. Hands only. That was what was agreed. Flicking the tip of Kili cock Fili smirked as he too made the other moan. Stroking his hand down Fili rolled Kili balls in his hand, feeling their weight in his palm he squeezed slowly and tugged. It was something he’d found was very pleasing and sometimes made the fun last longer. 

“Can I try something?” asked Kili, seeing Fili nod his head Kili shuffled around a little getting his trousers down along with his underwear. Doing the same to Fili he moved closer once more, inhaling sharply Kili bucked up when his hard cock rubbed against Fili. “Oh mahal” he moaned out. “Oh mahal yes, that feels good!” 

Nodding his head all Fili could do was buck back, letting there heated skin rub against each other, it was nothing like his hand or Kili. It was warmer for one, or he could have been imagining that. It was definitely more wet, their movements was helped by their pre-cum. Reaching down Fili grabbed both their cocks in one hand and began to pump. Feeling Kili forehead press against his Fili knock them softly. Resting his against Kili’ afterwards Fili panted softly. He was already so close, everything felt so new and different. Forbidden even. Feeling a hand settled over his Fili looked at Kili in shock.

“Together?” it was more of a request than a question but Kili had to ask. 

“Together” feeling Kili hand begin to pump as well Fili hissed. Like this they could do much more, even bucking up felt better, their tight fists helped them slide together easier. The sensitive heads bumping together only adding to the feeling, there pre-cum mixing together and dripping onto the bed covers. Come the morning the clean up would be hell and Fili was thankful it was not his bed. 

In the room was filled by their moans and groans, the slick sound of wet skin on skin was lost to them. At that moment it was about pleasure. 

listening to Kili Fili heard his breath hitch once more, his eyes fluttering closed as his lower body arched once more as he came into their join fists. Speeding up their hands Fili chased after his own release, hoping that his brother did not fall asleep before he did. 

“Come on” urged Kili. “Come on Feee cum,” leaning closer Kili throw everything out of the window, after what they’d done there was no going back. This would just be the final step. Pressing his lips against Fili’ Kili kissed him hard. His clean hand coming up to tug the older dwarf hair. It was all it took to send Fili over the edge, his loud moans muffled by their joined lips. Soon, too soon for both of the dwarfs but neither would say the kiss ended. Pulling the covers up they slowly went to sleep, in the morning they would clean up and act like brother once more. Deep down they knew that once would turn into many.


End file.
